VocalTrauma
by Storm Arashi
Summary: From the Rose of Evil to the evil food eater Maria what story shall be told today? From the red eyed Servant of Evil to the Deep Sea ninja to the boy who couldn't stop procrastinating.
1. The Daughter of Evil

Inspired by the Daughter of Evil from Vocaloid.

I own nothing.

BTW going by the beat and english translation and what I think would sound right...So it may not flow perfectly.

* * *

><p><p>

In a time not so far from ours. A United States constantly plagued by disease and dispair.

The one who would cause the most pain...A dainty little girl of only age fifteen. So many blessings she did feel she owned. A brother with ruby red eyes. Maria was what her 'big sister' was named.

All of the riches of the world she did not want.

If a supposed cure is in her blood...Just take it from the girl Albert Sarte adopted.

"I just wanted everyone to live in happiness."

Little Sad Rose blooms so daintily with an array of black doom.

But the ones it loved would be left behind.

The girl held great love for her family. Her brother tall and handsome. However one day she found herself ripped away from all she knew.

The girl's father knew this as the girl quietly fumed. She quickly adapted and he ran his tests. She ignored the pain she felt.

When the research continued she would worry for her father. The only family she had in this strange land.

Rosalia... "Dad it's time for dinner!"

Evil flower grows so beautifully with an array of bloodied doom. However the flower is very refined and petite she will not last forever.

To battle the virus in her blood her father chose a cruel fate. The dainty little girl was chased out in the middle of the night. The animals were silent as she fell awaiting her fate.

Sad Little Rose steadily bloomed, smiling with bright hope that was soon shot down.

This sad little doll will forever remain still.

In a time and land not so far from ours where disease and dispair plagued the people faced. The one whom would cause the most was a dainty little girl of only age fifteen.

Her father chose to punish her at ten o clock when the girl appeared in the doorway to call him in for dinner.

He chased her through the field with one horrid sound she fell. Hand raised up she grimaced at her fate she did utter one final phrase:

"Beginning."

BANG!

Evil little Rose sleeping in bloom, flowers readily accept her blood as butterflies spread the evil fate to the lands.

Sad Little Rose now wanders watching her colorful doom as she awaits her one true peace.

Fin?


	2. Evil Food Eater MariaConchita

Inspired by quite a bit. I want to write a bunch of oneshots relating to Vocaloid so...Please listen to Conchita by Meiko when you read this but you don't have to...

WARNING: Contains some disturbing stuff so read with caution serious caution if it makes your stomach start to churn just walk away okay?

Note to my friends: This is probably the weirdest thing I ever written and I don't intend to write another piece like this.

Roles: Meiko – Maria

Butler and Maid: CR-SO1/Erhard Muller and Rosalia Rosselini

Psychician – Derek Stiles.

Read with caution and enjoy if you can...

/

In a land not familiar to most there was a manor which held a truly terrible scent to it. A supper like every other night was served of the world's most gruesome and disgusting food.

The woman sat alone devouring each with a smile upon her face. Her name was Maria Conchita and she used to be a woman who dined on the finest of gourmet foods.

Not anymore. She found she prefered the obscure and obscene.

She could never find that one gruesome dish that quenched her appetite however. There was one phrase practiced by her small maid and her equally weak brother of a butler. "Bow down and show your reverence for our great Conchita. All the ingrediants in this world belongs to her."

Maria would devour everything and anything she could. She even poisoned herself and injected herself with anti-toxins.

One day her family's psychician Derek approached her. "My lady if you continue to eat like this...You'll die."

She smirked and walked over to the glasses wearing doctor and wrapped her arms around him. "What do you suggest I devour instead? Hmm...How do you taste?"

She kissed him but it took moments for Derek to realize she still had poison on her lips.

That night she dined on a strange dinner menu. "Mmm that brunette hair that shined like fine chocolate sauce topped that salad fabulously Rosalia. Thank you."

"Of course m'lady."

There was great punishments for who who defied Maria. Hence why they did their best to satisfy her appetite for gruesome dishes.

She grew wary and found her usual foods lost it's luster. Seeing Erhard her quiet butler dusting one day she walked over and grabbed his tie. "My lady-"

"Hey Erdhard..." S he got up close some drool spilling out of her mouth her teeth appearing sharpened. "..How do you taste?"

Within days everyone in the manor was gone.

Even then she still sought the most gruesome food she could imagine. She resorted to waiting for stray dogs at night but they proved too fast for the 'well respected' Conchita.

One night when preparing for bed she gave her right hand a small nibble and smiled.

"I have found my one true dish..."

A week later she was found one hand mangled and mostly gone. Her once dark and alluring tan was ashan with death.

She had devoured her own hand and bled to death. No one would know what the body of the woman who devoured everything from poison to her own servants had tasted like.

Yes...In the end she had been a killer and a cannibal.


End file.
